


Локус контроля

by li_anna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: MedStar Duology - Michael Reaves and Steve Perry, Star Wars: The Approaching Storm - Alan Dean Foster, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Time, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Баррис только двадцать, но она убила их всех; Баррис джедайка, но она убила их всех; Баррис очень хочет думать о чём-то другом, но она убила их всех.И магистры сказали, что она всё сделала правильно.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - середина пятого сезона. до того, как баррис взорвёт храм, остаётся буквально пара недель.

Баррис не знает, почему она сделала это. Она не знает, почему джедаи делают это. Почему у неё в голове – трясина, почему в груди так болит, почему она не может спать. Почему, почему, почему. 

“У тебя больше не осталось этих… инъекций?” – спросила мастер Ундули. Настороженность в её глазах резала по живому. 

Тогда что-то горькое скрепило горло, и голос вырвался непривычно хриплый. 

“Да, учитель”. 

И кивок. 

Какой по счёту в жизни Баррис? Тысячный? Десятитысячный?

Впервые – лживый.

Впервые Луминара в ответ покачала головой:

“Ты можешь перестать называть меня так”.

Может. Да, Баррис может. Она сама теперь в титуле рыцаря. Баррис сжимает пальцы, пытаясь поймать прохладный воздух, и сердце сжимается одновременно с кулаками.

“Правом совета...” – и Баррис не смела поднять глаз на магистра Йоду.

“... волею Силы… “ – и Баррис знала, что магистр ошибается.

“... я нарекаю тебя джедаем, рыцарем Республики”. 

Баррис стремилась к этому всю свою жизнь. Так почему вместо радости она ощущает один только стыд? Жгучий. Вязкий. Он и сейчас грызётся между лёгких, не позволяя сконцентрироваться.

Баррис выдыхает. Она сидит на полу, обнажённая после душа (неоправданно долгого, но смыть с себя стыд так и не получилось). Ноги скрещены, лодыжки покоятся на бёдрах, а руки лежат на коленях. Баррис заставляет себя разжать ладони. Она выпрямляет спину. Баррис проталкивает холодный воздух глубоко в лёгкие и медленно выдыхает его.

Эта поза для медитации зовётся “Покой”.

Прямо сейчас название кажется Баррис каким-то изощрённым издевательством, тысячи лет назад придуманным специально для неё.

Она не может успокоиться. Она не может не помнить. Она просто неспособна закрывать глаза на всё, что она узнала. О Республике, о джедаях, о себе. 

Она хочет плакать, но любые всхлипы давит ещё в диафргаме. Слёзы никому неспособны помочь.

Баррис знает, что поможет ей. Знает, что спасёт её. Может, это спасёт даже всю Галактику. Однако в груди страх мешается с неуверенностью в тошнотворно-густой коктейль. Он встаёт комом у горла. Он мешает дышать.

Кто такая Баррис, чтобы претендовать на подобную мощь?

Кто она, чтобы решать за других?

Мирилианка поднимает подбородок. Она мастер-джедай, повторяет себе Баррис. Она – рыцарь. Джедай Республики. 

Она – одна из недостойных, слепых, перешедших черту, убийц, жестоких, спесивых, заблудив…

Резкий скользящий звук заставляет открыть глаза.

– Баррис? – звучит звонкий голос, и из-за двери показываются знакомые голубые монтралы. 

Асока.

Асока не может быть плохой.

Баррис ощущает её куда ярче, чем видит. Свет. Острый и яркий, он почти режет её мысли, но от этого легче. Эта боль – исцеляющая. Баррис устала из-за той мешанины, которую видит под своими веками. Она устала думать о том, что знает и о чём лишь догадывается. Она безумно устала.

Асока проскальзывает за дверь, и Баррис улыбается. 

Она вдыхает воздух, который вдруг кажется тёплым. Чистым. Таким необходимым, словно один недостаточно глубокий вдох – и Баррис умрёт на месте.

Асока замирает; дверь за её спиной тихо скользит обратно. 

Асока смотрит на Баррис секунду, вторую, а затем вдруг сглатывает и опускает взгляд в пол.

– Ты… всегда медитируешь так?

Так?.. Баррис хмурится непонимающе. А спустя миг – вздрагивает.

Одежда.

Прямо сейчас она медитировала без одежды.

В этом нет катастрофы. Тело – это просто тело, а на миссиях в условиях дикой природы едва ли не со всеми джедаями рано или поздно случаются ситуации разной степени неловкости. Это нормально. У Асоки нет причин так краснеть. У Баррис нет причин так быстро прикрываться покрывалом. Но факт в том, что щёки Асоки – почти пунцовые, а взгляд, которым она упирается в пол – неуместно любопытный. 

Покрывало, Силой сорванное с кровати, Баррис поспешно оборачивает вокруг плеч.

– Иногда, – вспоминает она о том, что Асока задала ей вопрос. – Если я медитирую сразу после душа, то… То так бывает проще.

– Угу, – кивает тогрута. – Ощущать мир кожей, да?

Напряжение мурашками стягивает воздух. Баррис снова становится сложно дышать. Ещё сложнее – смотреть на Асоку. И говорить что-то. Баррис кутается в серое покрывало, а Асока поднимает на неё неуёмный взгляд:

– Энакин сказал, что пропадёт на пару дней, – и Баррис по тону слышит, что “пропадёт” мастер Асоки вовсе не по заданию Совета. – Хочешь… погулять?

Неуверенность в чужом голосе задевает в душе пучок каких-то ужасно хрупких струн.

Баррис заставляет себя посмотреть на Асоку – прямо в глаза, голубые и яркие – и выдавливает из себя улыбку.

Это странно.

Напряжение между ними – странно.

Они видели друг друга в коридорах Храма с самого раннего детства. Официально их представили сильно позже, на Джеонозисе, но Баррис помнит светлые обрывки из невыносимо далёких дней. Когда всё было просто. Когда не было войны, джедаи были героями, и всё было правильно. И Баррис хотела стать такой же. Чтобы путешествовать по планетам, нести мир и справедливость, исцелять и менять к лучшему. Всё. Всех. Она помнит маленькую тогруту, звонко смеявшуюся под огромным светлым окном.

Баррис хотела подойти, но застеснялась; ей было лет десять.

Потом Луминара крепко научила её тому, что привязанности – это непозволительная для джедая роскошь.

Потом был Джеонозис.

Баррис с Асокой убивали вместе. Едва не умерли вместе. Спасли тысячи жизней вместе. Не единожды. И ни разу они не делали ничего непозволительного. Разговоры, тренировки, улыбки, схватки. Один, два, три. Встреча за встречей.

Так почему Баррис бывает настолько сложно на неё смотреть?

– Конечно, – кивает она. – У меня такое ощущение, словно я сто лет не видела Корусант. 

Тёмные губы Асоки разъезжаются в широкую улыбку.

– А я сто лет не видела тебя, – она встряхивает лекку, и атмосфера в комнате легчает. – Я подожду у ворот?

– Я скоро буду.

Асока жмёт парой пальцев на кнопку открытия двери и выскальзывает из комнаты.

Баррис роняет голову на руки. 

Ей страшно, ей плохо, ей нельзя смотреть на Асоку.

Покрывало её не греет.

Тепло от Асоки ускользает вместе с ней.

Этого тепла Баррис никогда нельзя касаться.

Асока стоит у высокой белой арки. Свет отражается от её наручей; тёмно-бордовая ткань одежды выглядит непривычно чистой. Асока не на задании. Она отдыхает. Она ждёт её. 

Баррис спускается, оправляя складки на плотной юбке.

– Вернулась с Фелуции, да? – спрашивает она, вспоминая сообщения о последнем чужом задании. 

– Ага. Но дроиды там были точно такие же, как и на куче планет до этого, – Асока толкает её в плечо. – А ты? Дронгар? Я пыталась выпытать что-нибудь у Энакина, а потом у Винду, но мне никто ничего толком не рассказал! 

При мысли о том, как Асока зажимает у стены магистра Винду и пытается его допросить, Баррис едва не смеётся. Искренне. Впервые за невыразимо тяжёлое количество времени. Однако затем Баррис приходится ответить на вопрос.

– Дронгар, – кивает она без лишних комментариев. – Там велись… не самые публичные битвы. 

– Но ты в них победила, так? – Асока хватает её за запястье и почти тащит к воротам Храма. – Раз тебя нарекли рыцарем. Мне кажется, я бы тоже уже смогла, но Энакин говорит, что нужно ждать…

– Энакин говорит, что нужно ждать? – усмехается Баррис. – Энакин? Ты уверена?

Асока обиженно надувает губы.

– Когда я сказала ему, что он сам никогда ничего не ждёт, он только поднял палец, – Асока повторяет за ним и меняет тон на пародию: – “Ты пока не понимаешь всего, Асока”. 

С другого конца коридора на них с явным осуждением косится Шаак Ти, и Баррис дёргает падаванку за рукав. Однако тот факт, что на них смотрит магистрес, ни капли не мешает тогруте пародировать своего учителя:

– “Я несу за тебя ответственность, Асока. Ты ещё не готова, Асока. Я решу, когда ты будешь готова, Асока”, – Баррис наконец не сдерживает смешок, и падаванка улыбается довольно. – В общем, у него проблемы с гиперопекой. 

Баррис ведёт плечом, пытаясь найти подходящие слова.

– Тебе всего шестнадцать, – замечает она. – Я в шестнадцать только впервые собрала световой меч. Это нормально – не быть рыцарем в шестнадцать. 

Асока косится на неё с лёгким удивлением. 

Вряд ли Асока хорошо помнит то время, когда войны не было. И падаваны в шестнадцать путешествовали, тренировались и собирали мечи, а не вели в бой отряды клонов.

– То есть пройти испытания мне нельзя, – тянет Асока, выходя под тень статуй, – а биться с дроидами можно? И с Вентресс, и с Гривусом, и…

Баррис прикрывает глаза. Она не уверена, как возразить. Как объяснить. 

– Когда мы пожертвовали собой на Джеонозисе – это было можно? – продолжает Асока. – А оценивать эти заслуги нормально, а не в стиле “молодец, Асока, какой хороший падаван, какой милый ребёночек” – нельзя? 

Баррис замирает, глядя прямо в сощуренные зло голубые глаза.

Асока права.

Нельзя.

Джедаям нельзя отправлять на войну детей.

Девочки в четырнадцать не должны жертвовать собой. Не должны задыхаться от пыли Джеонозиса и глохнуть из-за военных команд. Они не должны сражаться и умирать. Баррис с Асокой не должны были познакомиться… так. 

И чего от Асоки можно ожидать теперь?

Асока сражается также долго, как и большинство взрослых джедаев. 

Асока права.

– Прости, – Баррис опускает взгляд. – Знаешь… этот титул всё равно не какой-то волшебный. Ты так часто действуешь самостоятельно, что в итоге, наверное, и не заметишь разницы.

Тогрута пожимает плечами.

– Хотелось бы проверить на практике, – она обводит взглядом линию горизонта. Сплошные полосы зданий, спидеры, кары. – Куда пойдём?

Баррис ёжится перед несконечаемым пустым пространством. Ей непривычно из-за того, что она может куда-то идти. Из-за того, что всё время в сутках – её собственное.

Баррис надеется, что Асока больше не спросит её про Дронгар.

– Парк Оа? – предлагает она первое, что приходит в голову. – Мы с учителем Ундули часто ходили туда.

– Тогда нам нужно такси, – Асока опускает взгляд под ноги и сбегает по ступенькам. Она отпускает запястье Баррис, однако та продолжает ощущать её касание. Кожей. И избавиться от мурашек на ней не помогают ни запреты, ни концентрация, ни два слоя ткани.

Ещё год назад Асока сбежала бы по этим ступеням вприпрыжку.

Баррис – оглянулась бы на Луминару, поймала её строгий взгляд и спустилась бы, как положено.

Сейчас она идёт ещё медленнее, чем тогда.

Асока замечает это. Она останавливается, и узоры на её лице складываются в осторожно-обеспокоенное выражение:

– Ты в порядке? 

От подножия Храма сам он выглядит белой монолитной святыней. Почти сияющей. Храм режет Баррис глаза, и она поворачивается к Асоке. 

– Да, – мирилианка натягивает на лицо улыбку. – Просто… непривычно.

Что небо – голубое, а не тошнотворно-медное. А под ногами – дюрасталь вместо бледно-розовой травы. Непривычно, что можно идти, не обливаясь потом из-за почти аквариумной влажности. И воздух, чистый, полный кислорода, свежим потоком бьёт в лицо. 

Непривычно не быть на войне. На Дронгаре.

Асока улыбается, на этот раз – смелее, и подцепляет пальцы мирилианки своими.

– Баррис?.. – тогрута заглядывает ей в лицо. – Ты уверена?

Она не уверена ни в чём. Абсолютно ни в чём. Однако она кивает. Она оглядывается по сторонам, надеясь выбить из головы мысли о прошедшем задании, но… Но пара клонов, стоящих у голотерминала, отдают джедайкам честь.

Клоны.

На носилках, на ящиках, на голом полу. Кричащие от боли, потерявшие сознание, стонущие сквозь плотно сжатые челюсти. Залитые кровью. Раненые. Обожжённые до влажно-алых пузырей и выгоревшие до чёрных отметин. Без рук. Без ног. Баррис ужасно детально помнит того, который был без лица. Буквально – только с алой, сочащейся лимфой плотью на его месте. Она помнит конечности, сожжённые до костей. Белую, как флимсиплат, обескровленную кожу. Кровь, вытекающую из обрубков. Жизнь, вытекающую из людей. И вой эвакуаторов. Всё новых и новых. Раненые никогда не кончались. Сил никогда не хватало.

Баррис лечила их для того, чтобы снова отправить на убой. 

Баррис не может рассказать Асоке про Дронгар. Она физически неспособна о нём говорить. Но Асока не оставит её в покое, пока не попытается помочь, так что Баррис размыкает сухые губы:

– Я была не на фронте, – тихо произносит она, и у Асоки не будет больше поводов спрашивать. – Я была в тылу. Я же целительница, помнишь? Меня отправили на Дронгар помогать раненым, я… Я, в основном, работала среди медиков.

– О, – округляет Асока глаза, но она быстро прячет своё удивление. – Я думала, джедаев сейчас используют только как… боевые единицы. Ну, или дипломатические.

… но не тратят эти сверхценные единицы на лечение клонов с какой-то третьестепенной планеты?

Асока права здесь тоже. Миссия целительницы была только прикрытием, однако об этом Баррис хочет думать ещё меньше. 

– На эту миссию меня направил Совет. Я в порядке, – повторяет она, заставив свой голос окрепнуть. – Было тяжело, но я в порядке. Пожалуйста, давай поговорим о чём-нибудь повеселее. 

Баррис напарывается на непривычно серьёзный взгляд голубых глаз. Асока прищуривается задумчиво. Она видит, что Баррис не в порядке. Она не оставит это просто так. Но прямо сейчас – слава Силе – она разворачивается к голотерминалу и жмёт на нужные строчки. 

– Такси… – бормочет Асока себе под нос. – До парка Оа. Готово! Полторы минуты.

Главное – не превратить полторы минуты ожидания в полторы минуты неловкости. А опасность есть. Напряжение ощущается в самом воздухе. Когда Баррис рядом с Асокой, она всегда чувствует эти иголочки в диафрагме. Она чувствует больше, чем джедаям позволено. В какие-то совершенно безумные моменты ей даже кажется, что всё то же самое терзает Асоку тоже. 

Баррис очень сильно кажется так прямо сейчас. Из-за сцепленных пальцев. Из-за пронзительного взгляда. Из-за ощущения в Силе, горячего и сложного, не поддающегося ни описанию, ни приручению.

Всё это неважно. Они с ней никогда не сбудутся. Они обе – джедайки. И это хорошо, это не должно быть так больно, это правильно. 

Потому что, пока среди джедаев есть Асока, Баррис ни за что не прекратит в них верить.

Кар несётся между небоскрёбами. Асока не закрывает его крышу – она никогда этого не делает – и встречный ветер развевает юбки Баррис. Асока продолжает держать её за руку. Ненавязчиво, но крепко, обозначая своё присутствие, и оно не позволяет Баррис скатиться в прежние воспоминания. Несмотря на то, что дружелюбный писк дроида-водителя напоминает ей о заляпанных кровью меддроидах. А от каждого громкого звука у неё перед глазами встают удары зарядов об огромный энергощит. 

Он не всегда выдерживал.

Баррис жмурится, пытаясь выдавить из сознания обстрелы их базы.

Асока могла бы понять. Она была на войне. Но она со Скайуокером, Кеноби и большей частью генералов всегда оказывалась на передовой. Короткие миссии, локальные стычки, быстрые схватки. Асока вряд ли когда-то оставалась на месте. Она не разгребала последствия. Не сортировала клонов на тех, кого будут лечить, и тех, кто умрёт – в лучшем случае, под дешёвыми обезболивающими. Она не жила с обычными людьми, каждый миг ожидая, что их жизнь отберёт осколок от случайного заряда. И осколок, или заряд, или целый отряд сепаратистов обязательно прилетал. 

Ради чего?..

Баррис давит горькую усмешку. Она отгоняет о себя мрачные мысли. Асока пытается вытащить её, и Баррис не хочет портить её усилия. 

Всё закончилось, и она справилась. Она на Корусанте. Она в безопасности. Рыцарь, мастер, новая гордость Ордена. 

Они отлетают от Храма, а Асока рассказывает какую-то (кажется) весёлую историю со своего предыдущего задания. Солнце греет кожу. Секунда льётся за секундой, и Баррис становится легче от тона чужого голоса. Она расслабляется. Она пытается сосредоточиться на спокойствии, но в итоге концентрируется на голосе, на жаре чужих пальцев и на ускользающем ощущении близости. Это успокаивает лучше привычных мантр. 

Это позволяет упустить изъян на самом краю сознания. Опасность. Угрозу. Тёмное пятно, мелькающее слева и сзади; Асока замечает его одновременно с Баррис. Они вскакивают. Баррис хватается за меч и поворачивает голову, но меч оказывается бесполезен. 

Мечом невозможно оттолкнуть массивный кар, несущийся прямо на них.

Нападение. Однозначно - нападение, и любая расслабленность слетает с мирилианки, как шелуха. 

– Асока! – Баррис оборачивается, за мгновение просчитывая все возможные ходы. - Прыгаем! 

– Что? – Асока смотрит на неё со смесью непонимания и негодования. – Я могу перепорыгнуть на этот кар, мы узнаем, кто это, и… 

… и Асоку там встретят гранатой в лицо. Или поймают. Или выбросят на пики силовых полей, которые крайне опасно потрескивают неподалёку. Люди в каре идут на таран, на прямой таран каром посреди Корусанта, а значит, от них можно ожидать чего угодно худшего. И в Баррис сидит твёрдое знание того, что их таранят не из-за Асоки. Что они здесь за ней самой. 

Встречный ветер закладывает уши. Ткань одежд хлопает и бьёт по ногам. Баррис опускает взгляд вниз. Там кары и спидеры, здания и крыши, но там нет ничего смертельного. Асока легко приземлится на любую подходящую поверхность. Однако прямо сейчас тогрута кидается вперёд. Она хочет напасть в ответ. 

Рефлексы обостряются до предела; время словно замедляется. Баррис видит яркий отблеск на корпусе встречного кара. Она мурашками по коже чувствует каждый миг, оставшийся до столкновения. До скрежета, грохота, до шума покорёженной стали, до опасности, которая скручивает внутренности в жгут. 

Асока сгруппировывается для прыжка. 

– Мы найдём их потом! – Баррис напрягает голос, чтобы пересилить гул. – Прыгаем!

– Нет! – Асока рвётся вперёд, и Баррис опускает ладонь ей на плечо. – Мы можем…

До столкновения остаются мгновения. 

Баррис не может позволить Асоке рисковать за себя.

Она толкает её. Силой. Без предупреждения и без возможности парировать. У них нет времени на споры. У них и так уже не осталось времени. Баррис встаёт на борт, чтобы понестись вниз следом за тогрутой, но в следующий миг мир свёртывает в один сплошной грохот.

Баррис инстинктивно выставляет вокруг себя силовой щит. Он защищает от металлических деталей, которые сыпятся с рвущим барабанные перепонки скрежетом. Однако Баррис не настолько сильна, чтобы остаться невредимой посреди аварии. Её швыряет на пол кара, и удар выбивает из лёгких воздух. Баррис глотает кислород в попытке задышать. Получается плохо. А кар уже кренится. Падает. Нос чужой машины продолжает нести его вбок, постепенно переворачивая, и Баррис рефлекторно цепляется ладонями за ближайшую скобу.

Ей нужно упасть, мелькает в голове.

Она собиралась именно что упасть, потому что в свободном полёте будет гораздо безопаснее, чем поблизости от противника.

Баррис отпускает руки, однако за мгновение до падения её окутывает чем-то вроде силового поля. Несильного. В её силах шевелиться, пусть даже словно через толщу воды, и Баррис жмурится. Концентрируется. Она копит Силу, чтобы высвободиться из ловушки, и она всеми силами давит зарождающуюся панику. Ясный ум – залог успеха любого джедая. Луминара учила её этому.

Внезапно среди вони палёной дюрастали и горящего топлива нос различает новый аромат. Сладковатый. Как будто… знакомый?

Баррис поднимает веки, чтобы увидеть облачко розоватого газа прямо перед своим лицом.

Снотворное – успевает мелькнуть в сознании.

Снотворное, с которым её однажды уже ловили. Безумно давно. На Ансионе, накануне Войн клонов, на очередной миссии, никого в итоге не спасшей.

Она нажила там себе врага.

Баррис пытается выдавить из разума сонливость, но она уже вдохнула газ. Сознание меркнет. Любой шум отступает на задний план.

Баррис валится в темноту.

Кар валится в пропасть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> упомянутые инъекции - это инъекции боты; о них будет куда подробнее рассказано далее, но если что, ещё подробнее о них говорится в дилогии "медстар" стива перри
> 
> миссия на Ансионе упоминается в атаке клонов и описывается в романе "преддверие бури"; но, опять же, читать его необязательно, фанфик будет прекрасно понятен сам по себе


	2. два

Баррис приводит в чувство глухая боль в боку. Боль, которая повторяется. Вспышкой. Пинком. Баррис валяется на твёрдом полу, ей холодно, в голове стучит что-то тяжёлое, а ещё её пинают. В бок. Чьим-то тяжёлым… 

Баррис открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть сапог. 

Она инстинктивно выставляет защиту, и сапог упирается в невидимую преграду. В сантиметрах от тела Баррис. От… от её связанных рук, осознаёт она, едва дёрнув ими. В голове – туман. В висках бьют тысячи молоточков, и Баррис не уверена, что она смогла бы подняться. Но она пытается. Потому что она в полутёмном неизвестно где, связанная, окружённая врагами, и при всём при этом ещё и валяться в чьих-то ногах…

– Спокойнее, – резкий приказ сопровождается щелчком. Так щёлкают затворы на бластерах. 

Баррис замирает.

Она не чувствует тяжести меча на поясе. 

Джедай не бывает безоружным. Никогда. Однако прямо сейчас вата в голове Баррис не позволяет ей сконцентрироваться достаточно для того, чтобы стать оружием. Она осознаёт реальность с трудом. Как через толщу воды. С шумом в ушах и кругами перед глазами. Должно быть, это следствие снотворного. 

– Попытаешься напасть – получишь заряд в лоб, – предупреждает человек, на которого Баррис поднимает глаза. Мужчина. Смуглый, неприметный, с холодными суженными глазами. – Мой наниматель желает видеть тебя живой, но главным образом, он желает видеть твоё тело. В каком состоянии – решать тебе.

В живом… или в мёртвом? Баррис сжимает губы. Она шарит взглядом по незнакомому помещению. Здесь темно. Дюрастальной пол – грязный. Окон нет, либо их не видно за ящиками и прочим хламом. Место похоже на склад, но вряд ли его используют по прямому назначению. На металле неподалёку Баррис замечает бурые разводы. Она медик. Она узнаёт кровь. Человек с бластером стоит прямо над ней. За его спиной есть ещё пара экзотов. Баррис видит только ноги – яркую голубую кожу, почти целиком скрытую под доспехами. Но главное, самое главное – Баррис нигде не видит Асоки. Она прислушивается к ощущениям, и её нет поблизости. Они не поймали её. Баррис спасла её.

С сердца падает невыносимо тяжёлый груз.

Баррис вдыхает спокойней.

– Кто твой наниматель? – спрашивает она ровным голосом. – И ты знаешь, кто я такая?

– Ты – Баррис Оффи, джедайка, – с усмешкой отвечает человек. Он не из того большинства, которое боится трогать джедаев, но что ж, попытаться стоило. – А мой наниматель – Соергг Восадие Бежин. Помнишь такого? 

Соергг. Грязный жирный хатт-преступник. Баррис выпрямляет брови в одну сокрушённую линию при одном упоминании его имени. Наёмник усмехается громче:

– И он отлично тебя помнит, – мужчина сплёвывает. – Честно, я сам не любитель хаттов, но их память – это нечто феноменальное. Соергг описал мне тебя во всех подробностях. И все свои прежние ошибки – тоже. Ты не сбежишь, Баррис Оффи. Приятных последних минут.

Злорадства в его тоне – через край по любым меркам. Хотя Баррис точно видит этого человека впервые в жизни. Она не могла что-то ему сделать. Тогда… возможно, другой джедай? Орден в целом? Если Баррис узнает, то, быть может, она окажется способна решить проблему, и тогда этот человек поможет ей, и…

Двери в дальнем конце склада со скрипом разъезжаются.

Огромный хатт с серой, сочащейся слизью кожей вплывает в помещение на репульсорном ложе. За ним семенит протокольный дроид и несколько прислужников. Разных рас, но с одинаково жестокими глазами. Однако смотрит Баррис только на хатта. Их сложно прощупывать через Силу, но тут это и не требуется. Хатт рад. Его морду прорезает совершенно отвратительная ухмылка. В лапках Соергг сжимает меч. Её, Баррис, меч, но она не успеет. Даже если у неё получится наскребсти Силы на то, чтобы вырвать его из склизких лапок – не успеет. Она не убьёт их всех. Наёмник держит её на мушке. И тут недостаточно обычных джедайских сил. 

– Баррис, – клокочет хатт, и это – единственное, что она разбирает. Остальное звучит на хаттском. Ясен только самодовольный тон, лоснящийся торжеством не меньше, чем кожа хатта – слизью. 

К разуму подступает страх, и Баррис усилием воли давит его. Она одна, безоружная, судя по обстановке – где-то на нижних уровнях Корусанта, но она ни за что не выкажет страха. Несмотря на связанные бечёвкой руки, бластер у виска и огромного жирного хатта перед собой.

Соергг ни капли не изменился со времён их встречи на Ансионе.

Баррис…

Баррис всё так же сильно хочет очистить мир от этого слизняка.

Она ощущает, как Сила звенит и клокочет внутри неё. Это может быть так приятно. Так правильно. Ей даже не нужно напрягаться - ей нужно только позволить себе. На один шаг заступить в запретное, и вокруг жирной шеи сомкнётся удавка. Всех, кто мешает, раскидает, да так сильно, что головы разобьёт о стены. И никто Баррис не помешает. Никто не успеет выстрелить. Она может сделать это, и это будет самообороной. Тем самым она спасёт не только себя, нет, она спасёт десятки людей, которые иначе станут жертвами этих преступников.

– Великий Соергг произнёс: Баррис наконец-то находится на своём месте, – переводит серебристый протокольный дроид. – На месте, на котором должны находиться все джедаи, сующие свой нос куда не следует. Могучий Соергг интересуется, каково вам теперь вспоминать об Ансионе? Так же ли вы торжествуете, как тогда, когда оклеветали великого Соергга перед всем ансионским собранием?

Баррис стискивает челюсти. Она сжимает ладони в кулаки, и верёвки до боли впиваются в кожу.

– Я сказала благородным господам Ансиона правду, – цедит она, глядя прямо в раскосые глаза Хатта. – Соергг пытался убить джедаев, мирных послов Республики. Я счастлива видеть, что это… возымело свои последствия. Судя по тому, что теперь великий Соергг прячется в подземельях Корусанта, а не живёт в ансионском дворце. 

Соергг шипит что-то короткое, и в следующий миг в висок Баррис бьют рукоятью бластера. Боль расходится по черепу одной ослепляющей вспышкой. Тело кидает на сталь, и Баррис валится на плечо. 

Ворчание хатта раскатывается по слуху физически ощутимыми угрозами.

Баррис не жалеет ни о едином своём слове. 

Сила продолжает копиться в клетках. Она поднимается к голове одной мощной волной. Баррис знает, на что она на самом деле способна. Баррис чувствовала то же самое на Дронгаре. Когда их базу атаковали, вокруг творился хаос, и она понимала, что либо она возьмёт под контроль всю доступную ей мощь, либо люди вокруг неё просто-напросто погибнут. 

Прикоснуться к мощи кажется настолько простым и верным, что Баррис с силой жмурит глаза.

Луминара предупреждала её об этом. С первого же дня падаванства она учила её тому, что джедай всегда живёт на грани. Тёмная сторона находится не дальше, чем в одном биении сердца, в одном движении ладоней, рука об руку со Светлой стороной Силы. Она отделена от неё едва ли на волосок. Она ждёт. Ежесекундно. Мощь жаждет быть использованной. Один неверный шаг, одно её касание – и ты неминуемо покатишься вниз. 

Мощь в собственных венах вынуждает Баррис задыхаться.

“Это будет ощущаться прекрасней, чем всё, что тебе довелось испытать, – она заставляет себя вспомнить размеренный голос Луминары, – прекрасней, чем ты только можешь себе представить. Это чувствуется, как исполненность силой, удовлетворенность, завершенность. А хуже всего - это чувствуется как правота. Вот в этом и скрывается настоящая опасность”.

Один шаг – и Баррис навсегда сорвётся.

Она не сорвалась на Дронгаре.

Она держит мощь под контролем сейчас.

– Могучий Соергг с удовольствием сообщает вам, – почтительно лепечет дроид, – что у него есть прекрасные идеи мести для всех джедаев, сорвавших его планы на Ансионе. Однако он поздравляет вас с тем, что вы стали первой попавшейся. Он обещает вам, что последние часы вашей жизни станут для вас незабываемыми. Также милостивый Соергг выражает свои сожаления в связи с тем, что вы слишком опасны, чтобы оставить вас в живых. Он был бы рад пожизненно продать вас в рабство.

Выходит, хатт собирается поймать ещё и Луминару. И Энакина с Оби-Ваном. Их было четверо на Ансионе, и до сегодняшнего дня Баррис вспоминала ту миссию как одну из лучших в своей жизни. То были последние спокойные недели перед войной. Тихая планета с традиционной культурой, дипломатическая миссия, путешествия по городам и степям, а в конце – триумф. Соергг с другими сепаратистами пытались вынудить Ансион выйти из состава Республики; джедаям удалось планету отстоять. Не пролив ни единой капли крови. Только мирными переговорами.

Баррис гордилась своим участием в них.

Баррис гордится и прямо сейчас; в каком-то смысле, Баррис горда даже тем, что Соергг не забыл о них.

Баррис впивается ногтями в кожу ладоней.

Она не соблазнится той мощью, к которой её подталкивает страх и боль. Из воспоминаний на неё рассудительно и спокойно смотрит Луминара:

“Поддашься своему гневу, страху, зависти или ненависти – и тёмная сторона предъявит на тебя свои права”.

Это дорога в один конец. 

Главной целью Баррис всю жизнь было стать джедаем. 

Главным страхом – пройти не по той дороге.

– Всесильный Соергг желает описать вам свои намерения, – продолжает дроид, и Баррис намеренно не отводит стойкого взгляда от хатта. – Могучий Соергг наслышан о том, как вы танцевали для ансионских кочевников. Великий Соергг также хотел бы также увидеть ваш танец, и по своей великой милости он не видит необходимости в одежде. После танцев вам покажут специальную комнату с технологическими приспособлениями, предназначенными для добычи информации из людей. Однако всемилостивый Соергг спешит вас успокоить: вам не придётся отвечать на вопросы. Вы просто испытаете великие страдания. Далее то, что останется от вашего тела, будет утилизировано в ближайшем мусоросборнике. Могущественный Соергг выражает надежду на то, что вскоре вы воссоединитесь в Силе с прочими вашими дружками-джедаями.

Нет страха. Нет эмоций. Нет смерти. Есть только Великая Сила, и эта Сила – не инструмент, который Баррис может использовать, как ей вздумается. Она знает себя. Ей уже лезут в голову мысли, которые Луминара сочла бы оправданиями. Вроде “моя обязанность – защищать честь Ордена от посягательств всяких хаттов”, “и поэтому я имею право”, “я защищу себя и всех остальных”.

Правда в том, что Баррис хочет сжечь этого хатта дотла. До запаха палёной кожи и лужи жира, которая от него останется. Она хочет раскидать его приспешников и порвать бечёвки на своих руках. Она хочет показать им, что они замахнулись слишком высоко. Она хочет мести за каждую секунду, проведённую на этом полу. За всю развязанную войну. За каждого убитого. 

Она хочет сорваться по дороге вниз, и она боится этого больше всего на свете.

На глазах выступают слёзы.

Соергг смотрит на неё, ожидая реакции. Он сжимает толстыми пальцами рукоять её, Баррис, меча, он сжимает под этими пальцами её жизнь, и он сделает обещанное. Он точно сделает с Баррис всё, вплоть до утилизации в мусоросборнике.

– Не рекомендую недооценивать джедаев, – отрывисто произносит Баррис. С намёком на то, что кто-то может прийти за ней. Спасти её. 

Хатт смеётся. Глухо и громко, прижав лапы к раздутому животу. 

Он начинает говорить что-то на гортанном хаттском языке, а Баррис всё ещё каждую чёртову секунду тратит на то, чтобы контролировать эмоции.

Есть только покой. 

Покой, Великая Сила и никакого желания вспороть склизкое брюхо лезвием светового меча.

– Великий Соергг говорит, что он позаботился о любых ваших попытках спастись, – радостно произносит дроид. – На другом конце квартала собраны почти сорок узников, которые милостивый Соергг использует в качестве живого щита. Если кто-то попытается убить могучего Соергга, то он подаст сигнал, и этих людей расстреляют за несколько секунд. Он с удовольствием сообщит об этом любому джедаю, который попытается спуститься за вами, джедай Оффи. Также узников расстреляют, если милостивый Соергг хотя бы несколько минут подряд не выйдет на связь. Великий Соергг выражает надежду на то, что, пока джедаи будут искать его живой щит, он успеет закончить с вами.

Баррис закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает холодный воздух. 

Она хочет испепелить этого хатта. Она может сделать это. Иначе она, судя по всему, умрёт. Однако тёмная сторона хуже смерти. Умерев, ты никому не причинишь зла. Но живой и управляемый тьмой, ты становишься... монстром. Даже думать об этом – страшно.

Сорок невинных людей погибнут, если Соергг почует опасность. Баррис верит ему на слово, однако тот уже приказывает дроиду включить что-то на голокоммуникаторе.

В воздухе перед Баррис повисает голограмма. Вид на похожий склад, только тот – набит людьми. Баррис видит детей. Она видит стволы бластеров, на них направленные.

Сорок человек. Каждый – с уникальной бесценной жизнью.

Джедаи служат людям.

Баррис неспособна позволить им умереть за себя.

– Великолепный Соергг приказывает вам проследовать в зал для развлечений, – произносит дроид, семеня за репульсорным ложем своего хозяина. – Всемилостивый Соергг не желает ждать.

Всё внутри Баррис скручивает чьей-то ледяной ладонью. Она не такая стойкая, как должна быть, не такая сильная и не такая идеальная. Ей страшно. У неё пересохли губы и ком стоит в горле. Она не знает, что ей делать. Она не хочет умирать. Однако она встаёт, не дожидаясь толчка бластером, и она идёт с гордо поднятой головой.

Хаттам не позволено ломать джедаев.

Луминара ни за что не сломалась бы.

Баррис идёт, шаг за шагом крепя своё сердце. Луминара научила её всегда помнить о том, где хранится её личный запас мужества. В верности. В Силе. Прямо сейчас сомнения, терзавшие её как щипцами, отступают на второй план.

Баррис – джедайка, и она умрёт, как джедайка. Спокойно. Величественно. С осознанием собственной правоты и со смирением, достойным избранных Силой. 

Ещё один шаг – и дыхание спирает.

В следующем зале обнаруживается гораздо больше людей. Даже если Баррис сложно назвать тех, кто достиг подобной степени морального разложения, человеческими существами.

Танец.

Хатт хочет, чтобы она танцевала.

Баррис умеет это. На Ансионе, когда кочевники просили от джедаев представлений – в знак уважения к себе – Баррис станцевала для них. Строго говоря, это был скорее набор гимнастических трюков с мечом, но кочевники остались впечатлены. Даже Луминара похвалила её. Но здесь – другое. Это не наивные кочевники-алвари, собравшиеся ради иноземного представления. Они не станут Баррис рукоплескать. Они жаждут видеть её униженной.

Баррис кожей ощущает ненависть. Свою. Жгущую, как бы она её ни давила.

Соергг – сепаратист. Худший из них. Один из тех, кто развязал войну, и война эта прямо сейчас пожирает Галактику. Она разрушает миллиарды жизней. Она рушит Орден и саму Баррис. Она видела, как всё начиналось. В кабинете канцлера, когда тот говорил, что не позволит Республике распасться. На Джеонозисе, среди песка, дроидов и бластерных выстрелов. Она была единственным падаваном, выжившим на Джеонозисе. 

Ей до сих пор снится та резня посреди пустынной арены. 

Оттуда почти никто не вернулся. 

Баррис не может остановить войну. Но она может остановить Соергга.

Это кажется правильным. 

Слишком простым.

Искушающим так сильно, что сопротивление вытягивает из Баррис последние ниточки воли. 

Она стоит, подняв голову и выпрямив спину. Она знает, что ей в спину направлено оружие. Она знает, она иголками в сердце чувствует бластеры, направленные на сорок невинных людей.

– Великий Соергг желает, чтобы вы танцевали, – учтиво произносит дроид. – Могучий Соергг не желает видеть на вас одежды.

Баррис чувствует, как каменеет от возмущения. Её одежда, наравне с татуировками – это традиции её народа. Дань уважения Мирилиану. Это больше, чем просто ткань. И унижение оттого ощущается сильнее. Однако Баррис не собирается доставлять хатту удовольствия раздевать её силой. И танцевать для него она тоже не будет. 

Баррис опускается на пол, в позу для медитации, и в резко наступившей тишине закрывает глаза.

Вряд ли кто-то из джедаев придёт за ней. Даже если придёт – Баррис не позволит напасть на хатта. Баррис не стоит сорока невинных жизней. Никто не стоит. 

Она игнорирует смешки, раздающиеся со всех сторон, и концентрируется на Силе. 

Соергг убьёт её, но на её собственных условиях.

Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Раствориться в медитации не получается – не тогда, когда столько эмоций клокочут внутри – однако Баррис натягивает на себя хотя бы внешнее покрывало спокойствия.

Возмущённое клокотание хатта скользит по самому краю сознания. Дроид говорит что-то про пытки и электрические ошейники, но Баррис остаётся недвижимой. Она знает, что поступает правильно. Она видела слишком много джедаев, которые слепо сбивались с пути. Баррис и саму война вывернула наизнанку. Однако она не сорвётся. Она не станет убивать сверх необходимого, она не станет подставлять под опасность невинные жизни, она не поддастся боли, страху или ярости.

Есть только покой. 

Должно быть так. 

Прямо сейчас, в своём пузыре тишины и покоя, Баррис вдруг осознаёт: она хочет, чтобы это закончилось. Давно хочет. Уйти в медитацию и никогда из неё не выйти. Не проснуться. Не увидеть, как защитники и миротворцы снова идут на фронт, не знать, сколько невинных убито войной, не слышать криков и не помнить боли. Ни чужой, ни своей. 

В затылок упирается дуло бластера. Баррис не вслушивается в грубый окрик, который сопровождает угрозу.

Она улыбается.

Она ждёт, когда всё закончится, и ей действительно перестаёт быть страшно.

Вдох. Выдох. Одна неспешная секунда за другой. Баррис видела Силу во всём её великолепии, она видела больше, чем любой из присутствующих здесь, и после этого бояться смерти – просто абсурдно. 

Совсем скоро она сольётся с Силой. Ещё чуть-чуть, и ей больше не придётся выносить всей этой бессмысленной жестокости.

Соергг окажет ей услугу, приказав выстрелить.

Он медлит. Ворчит. Он так мелок, так раздираем страстями, что Баррис в эти мгновения становится искренне жаль его. Он никогда не испытает покоя, к которому Баррис – наконец-то – близка.

Великая Сила освободит её, как и обещает Кодекс.

Баррис сидит в поле для медитации, на две трети - уже не здесь, как на краю сознания мелькает нечто ещё. Яркое. Резкое.

Асока.

Баррис распахивает глаза. Покой срывает с неё, до боли обдирая кожу. И то, что под ней. Вены. Сердце.

Асока нашла её.

Баррис вскакивает на ноги, и Соергг, глядя на это, ухмыляется довольно.

Он думает, что джедайка испугалась его?

Баррис оборачивается на дверь, за которой уже пульсирует чужая Сила. Светлая, но на грани, на той грани, к которой Баррис никогда не позволяла себе приближаться.

Баррис выставляет руку, пытаясь послать Асоке ментальное предупреждение. Одно мощное “уходи”, которое заставило бы её развернуться, но… 

Когда Асока вообще слушала старших.

Толчок Силой выбивает дверь зала. Та скользит по полу с жутким по громкости скрежетом, а вслед за ней в помещение врывается Асока. С двумя зелёными мечами и с глазами, горящими решимостью. Ей хватает мгновения на то, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Связанную Баррис, десяток людей вокруг и хатта, вытаращившегося на тогруту. 

Соергг ухмыляется так широко, как только позволяет его морда.

Он, с присущей хаттам гордостью, берёт слово на своём родном языке. Соергг просчитывается именно в этом. Потому что Асока его просто не слушает. Она не ждёт, пока дроид переведёт ей речь хатта; она кидается к нему. Асока запрыгивает на металлическое ложе и скрещивает мечи у чужой жирной шеи.

– Отпусти её, – чеканит Асока непривычно низким голосом. В нём сквозит угроза. Однако Баррис боится не за себя. Люди. Связанные, взятые на мушку люди, которые умрут, если Асока не уберётся отсюда.

– Стой! – собственный восклик режет уши. – Асока, пожалуйста, остановись, ты…

… не понимаешь, но Баррис не успевает закончить. Она делает шаг вперёд, просяще поднимая руки, и наёмник слева от неё трактует это неверно. Должно быть, он считает, что Баррис пытается атаковать вместе с подругой. Или ему плевать на её мотивы, и он просто хотел выстрелить. Факт в том, что он стреляет. Баррис чувствует это; она успевает отклониться, и заряд бластера разбивается о стену. 

На одно ужасающее мгновение в помещении повисает тишина.

Затем палить начинают все.

Баррис кидается на пол, пытаясь уйти с линий огня. Один миг она тратит на то, чтобы сконцентрироваться и порвать верёвки; в следующий она уже вырывает бластер из рук наёмника. Баррис Силой притягивает оружие к себе и сжимает его трясущимися пальцами.

На этот раз ничего не закончится. Значит, задача Баррис – минимизировать потери. Не свои. Чужие. Главное – оставить в живых хатта. Чтобы договориться с ним. Не допустить гибелей.

Баррис оборачивается к Асоке, когда слышит громкое склизкое шипение. В нос ударяет запах палёной плоти. 

К тому моменту, когда Баррис видит происходящее, Асока уже отпрыгивает от продырявленного тела хатта. У того вместо шеи – одна глубокая рана. Он хрипит, умирающий на глазах у Баррис, и она неспособна исцелить подобное. 

Мир замирает. А после – начинает вращаться в нескольких направлениях сразу. Выстрелы, уклонения, ответные выстрелы. Баррис плохо воспринимает происходящее. Она действует на рефлексах, вбитых в её тело годами тренировок, и она действует успешно. Она остаётся жива. Спустя минуту она осознаёт себя, стоящую спиной к спине с Асокой, и кроме них в комнате нет никого. Даже дроида зацепило чьим-то зарядом.

Хатт мёртв. 

Асока поворачивается к Баррис. Она хватает её за плечи, встряхивая:

– Ты в порядке? Они ничего с тобой не сделали? Кто это? Чего он хотел? Нам донести в Совет?

Вопросы сыплются на Баррис, как тяжёлый град.

За спиной Асоки из лапы хатта выпадает голокоммуникатор. Он звенит, ударяясь о пол, но Асока не обращает на звон внимания. Она заглядывает в лицо Баррис заботливым взглядом, и у той одним болезненным спазмом сжимает сердце.

Над коммуникатором вырастает голубоватая картинка.

Расстрел. 

Соергг успел подать сигнал, и прямо за спиной Асоки висит изображение бойни. Чьи-то бластеры. Люди. Заряды, летящие в них. 

Баррис закрывает глаза. Ей кажется, что она чувствует отзвуки чужой боли в Силе. Ужас. Смерть. Однако Асока прямо перед ней едва ли не светится от гордости. Она нашла Баррис и спасла её. Наверное, это было сложно. Наверное, Асока будет рассказывать об этом всем и каждому с такой же довольной улыбкой, как минимум, следующие полгода.

Она не выдержит, если узнает, что сделала на самом деле.

– Баррис?.. – окликает её Асока, замечая, что та смотрит ей за спину. Тогрута начинает разворачиваться, и Баррис тут же хватает её за плечи. Она не позволит ей обернуться и увидеть. Никогда. Но держать её так – неловко и странно, и Баррис поступает привычней. 

Она привлекает Асоку к себе, и та – словно только и ждала этого – приникает к ней ближе.

– Я в порядке, – отвечает Баррис, пытаясь сделать свой неживой голос хоть немного радостнее. – Они ничего со мной не сделали. Хатта звали Соерггом, он был сепаратистом и… и старым врагом джедаев. Я сама расскажу Совету. Как… как ты нашла меня?

– Проследила, – со смешком произносит Асока. – Когда кар этих людей врезался в наш, у них что-то случилось с двигателем. Пока они пересаживались, я нашла себе спидер, ну а пока они уматывали от полиции, я спокойненько себе летела прямо под ними. Правда, я чуть не потеряла их уже на уровне… Но я чувствую тебя. Боги Галактики, я так рада, что я успела. Что они хотели сделать с тобой?

– Убить, – безучастно роняет Баррис.

С голограммы на неё смотрят пустые глаза девочки, лежащей с прожжённым виском.

Асока хотела, как лучше.

Джедаи всегда хотят как лучше.

Баррис ощущает, как её толкает к какой-то опасной мысленной грани, и она останавливается. Она заставляет себя остановиться. Страх, сомнение, тревога и сотня противоречивых чувств накатывают заново.

Баррис уверена в одном: Асока никогда не узнает о том, скольких сейчас убила. Мирилианка сжимает ладонь в кулак, и коммуникатор сминает в ком искрящегося металла.

– Нам нужно идти, – произносит Баррис. – Во-первых, мы должны выбраться отсюда, во-вторых – рассказать всё Ордену, в-третьих…

– Эй, – Асока вдруг тычет её в плечо. – А спасибо? Я тут почти вспотела, между прочим, а вон тот родианец мне чуть плечо не прострелил.

Баррис оглядывается на родианца. Тускло-зелёная кожа, грязная одежда, бластер на бедре. Асока убила его, и она улыбается. Должно быть, она считает, что его смерть совсем немного значит. Что он не особо и заслуживал жизни. 

Кто такие джедаи, чтобы судить?

Баррис была уверена, что никогда не будет скучать по Дронгару, но что-то там было проще. Врачи спасали жизни, а не судили их. Джедаи берут на себя больше. По праву Силы, но… но что, если они толкуют её неверно? Как Сила, всеблагая и светлая, могла приказать убить этого родианца?

Баррис пытается выбросить это из головы, но она не может.

Асока смотрит на неё. Выжидающе. Скрестив руки на груди и глядя с той озорной искрой в глазах, которую из неё не выжгли никакие постулаты.

– Спасибо, – говорит Баррис, неловко опуская глаза. – Ты спасла мне жизнь.

– Обращайся, – с готовностью улыбается Асока. – Идём отсюда?

Она кладёт руку Баррис на плечо, а та усилием воли не оборачивается на оставленные ими трупы.

– Идём.

Объятие Асоки даже через ткань жжёт кожу.

Собственное “спасибо” горечью вертится на языке.

Баррис плохо умеет благодарить. Правда в том, что она не привыкла благодарить. Что бы ни сделала Баррис, Луминара, как правило, ограничивалась лакончиным “ты не безнадёжна”, или – если Баррис совершала нечто действительно экстраординарное – размеренным “ты молодец”.

От слова “спасибо” веет непривычной теплотой.

Это тепло – неправильное, личное, запретное – прожигает Баррис стыдом до самых костей.

Она медленно ведёт плечом, убирая с него чужую руку.

Асока поджимает губы… с горечью?

Странное выражение пропадает с её лица спустя секунду.

– Ну хоть будет, что рассказать Энакину, – произносит тогрута с напускной бодростью.

Баррис не чувствует в себе сил, даже чтобы изобразить её.


	3. три

Луминара спокойна. Она спокойна, когда Баррис рассказывает о своём похищении, спокойна, когда та упоминает бластер у своего виска, и она лишь слегка выгибает бровь при упоминании Соергга.

– Полагаю, он был не особенно рад увидеть Асоку? – Луминара приподнимает уголки губ.

– Верно, мастер, – Баррис по привычке копирует её улыбку. – Падаван Тано спасла мне жизнь. Соергг и… и все, кто ему помогал, в процессе были убиты.

На этот раз Луминара и бровью не ведёт. Она лишь слегка пожимает плечами. 

– Я доложу о случившемся Совету, – мастер разворачивается к широкому окну. Солнечные лучи падают на её кожу, вычерчивая татуировки на губе и подбородке. – Соергг был в списке разыскиваемых Республикой преступников. В наше время мы не так уж часто кого-то из него вычёркиваем. Вы с Асокой хорошо потрудились.

– Спасибо, мастер, – Баррис склоняет голову. Она едва не спрашивает о том, может ли теперь идти. Всю её жизнь Луминара давала ей разрешения. 

Теперь Баррис может просто попрощаться.

Она прощается. Она разворачивается и уходит, и её мутит. Луминара ни слова не сказала о погибших. Она не выразила радости от гибели хатта напрямую, но… но, по её мнению, Асока “хорошо потрудилась”. А у Баррис перед глазами стоит сцена расстрела в подвале. Битвы. Сегодняшней, и на Джеонозисе, и на Дронгаре, на десятках других планет. Вид клонов – слишком часто мёртвых. Гражданских, раненых, искалеченных, плачущих. Детей. И Луминары, спокойно стоящей у окна Храма. Смотрящей вдаль. Так, словно она никогда не видела ничего из этого.

Джедаи убивают мечом. И Луминара учила Баррис, что смысл – не в выдающихся боевых качествах световых мечей. Смысл в том, что джедаи убивают вблизи. Если ты должен убить кого-то, если ты должен отнять жизнь – то ты должен быть готов взглянуть в глаза своего умирающего противника. Убийство – не тот поступок, о котором можно позволить себе легко забыть. Ты обязан видеть, к чему он приводит, ты должен понимать чужую боль и страх, тебе необходимо почувствовать частичку каждой смерти. Когда ты знаешь, что можешь сделать своим световым мечом – это сдерживает тебя. Это должно тебя сдерживать. 

Луминара сама говорила Баррис об этом.

Когда Луминара смогла забыть?

Баррис помнит, как она попыталась поговорить о мечах с Асокой. Год назад, или около того. Баррис заикнулась: клоны стреляют, так что им, должно быть, проще. А Асока… Она просто её не поняла. Она возразила – меч ведь куда эффективнее. Мечом можно отражать выстрелы, а ещё его можно метать, и тем самым он заменяет бластер. А ещё им можно резать, плавить, драться, использовать его и в защите, и в нападении, и к тому же у него никогда не кончаются снаряды – и прочее, и прочее, про превосходящие технические характеристики.

Асока просто не понимала подлинного смысла их оружия.

Асоку больше воспитывала война, чем Кодекс.

И Луминара не всегда так благодушно относилась к убийствам.

Баррис морщится, ощущая мысль, которая болью стучит по вискам.

Что война делает со всеми ними? Во что превратились джедаи? С каких пор убийство пары десятков людей на нижних уровнях Корусанта – это не причина для расследования, для долгих бесед, хотя бы для секундного молчания, а просто “хорошая работа”?

Баррис шагает по коридору Храма быстрее, чем привыкла. Она мало что видит за своими мыслями. Но у следующего поворота Баррис останавливается, как вкопанная. Там Асока. У высокого окна, вырезанного в светлом камне. Она говорит со своим учителем – тот из-за происшествия вернулся – и Энакин явно хвалит её. Он треплет её по голове, улыбается ей, и они выглядят… друзьями. Не как Баррис с Луминарой. Не какими должны быть образцовые падаван и мастер.

Луминара относилась к ней строго. Без излишков тепла, которые походили бы на привязанность. Без благодарностей сверх меры или вспышек радости при встрече. Ровно, спокойно, выдержанно. Луминара с её почти медидативным спокойствием всегда была для Баррис образцом, к которому необходимо стремиться. Однако сейчас Баррис смотрит на Асоку, которая смеётся звонко, на Энакина, который толкает её в плечо, и ощущает.... обиду?

У неё никогда не было такого… тепла.

У джедаев не должно его быть.

Асока идёт не по тому пути, по которому должна. Орден целиком сбивается с пути, но магистры слишком закостенели в своих покоях, чтобы это увидеть. 

Война ведёт их всех к пропасти.

Баррис обязана что-то сделать. Она не знает, что. Она стоит посреди огромного зала, среди тысячелетних плит и высоких сводов, и она чудовищно мала в сравнении с ними. Она просто джедайка, которая пытается оставаться джедайкой, и которая видит, что остальные в Ордене слишком мало об этом думают. Они теперь генералы. Убийцы. Спокойные, медитативно спокойные убийцы.

Баррис страшно. Она хочет обратиться за помощью. Все вопросы в своей жизни она несла к Луминаре, но её “хорошо поработала” до сих пор стоит в ушах. Пощёчиной. Отрезвляющей. Взгляд Луминары также забит войной. Старые мастера посреди фронтов и битв забыли о том, кем должны быть. Молодые – вроде Асоки – не успели толком этого узнать.

Баррис всегда стремилась стать джедайкой. Это было не просто целью её жизни, это было самой её жизнью. Без джедаев она – ничто. Но кто она вместе с джедаями? С такими джедаями?

Кто она, если не попытается ничего сделать?

Ноги подламываются, и Баррис прислоняется к стене. Она только сейчас замечает, как плотно сжаты её ладони. Она ощущает гул крови в висках, непрерывный, шумный, и жмурится. Она ощущает себя плохо. Она не чувствует равновесия. С самого Дронгара. Она улетала оттуда на подъёме. Ей казалось, что всё закончилось. Баррис не пала на Тёмную сторону даже в самые тяжёлые минуты, Баррис выполнила задание Ордена, Баррис спасла всех, кого смогла, и она навсегда улетала оттуда. Всё было так хорошо, но… кажется, часть её так и осталась там, среди убитых клонов и врачей.

У Баррис болит голова и дрожат колени. Она не знает, куда ей идти, что делать, как, и имеет ли она право делать что-то вообще. Но она твёрдо знает: когда сомневаешься – верь Силе. Это литания, под которую растёт каждый падаван. Верь Силе. Сила – это то, что вело её всю жизнь, то, что всегда было с ней и никогда не подводило. В Силе есть ответы на все вопросы. Эти ответы можно неверно истолковать, но Сила никогда не лжёт. Сила направит её. И… 

Баррис не может смотреть на то, как Асока превращается в солдата. Бездумного и жестокого. Асока достойна большего. Все джедаи достойны, однако Асоку почему-то хочется вытащить из пропасти сильнее других. Её хочется спасти. Показать ей, как прекрасна Сила. Научить её постулатам, которые джедаи так быстро забыли из-за войны. Баррис может сделать её сильнее, даровать ей гармонию и вывести из мрака. Раз уж её учитель на это неспособен.

Энакин обнимает Асоку, он хлопает её по спине, и у Баррис колет в сердце.

Она вспоминает ощущение чужих рук на своих плечах. То, как от этого становилось тепло. Почти горячо. И она хочет коснуться Асоки снова, но этого делать нельзя. Баррис осознаёт свои слабости. Трещины, из-за которых ей далеко до идеального джедая. Баррис не поддастся им. Напротив, она поможет Асоке. И Баррис не коснётся её.

Баррис сжимает и разжимает ладони. Она собирает силы в кулак и поднимает голову. Подбородок – вверх, плечи – назад. Спокойный взгляд. Плавные движения. Для Баррис привычно подражать Луминаре. Всё привычное прямо сейчас кажется соломинками, за которые едва удаётся держаться.

– Мастер Скайуокер, – приветствует Баррис, подойдя ближе. – Асока.

– А вот и вторая героиня! – улыбается Энакин. Он оборачивается на Асоку с вопросительным взглядом, и, как всегда, они понимают друг друга с полуслова. – Пожалуй, оставлю тебя с подругой. Рад увидеться, Баррис!

– Взаимно, мастер Скайуокер, – Баррис приседает в лёгком поклоне. С трудом не переводя взгляда на его ученицу.

Энакин разворачивается. Из-за угла к нему подъезжает его астромех – Луминара в жизни не зашла бы в храм с подобным побитым дроидом – и они направляются к воротам. Астромех попискивает, жалуясь на что-то. Энакин усмехается, успокаивая его.

Привязанности к другим людям, к падавану, даже к дроиду.

И этот джедай – герой их войны. Этот – герой без страха, как его называют в голонете, он – образчик для Асоки, он, которому явно не помешает пара сотен часов в одиночестве и медитации.

– Ты свободна? – Баррис поднимает взгляд на Асоку. – Сейчас.

В прищуре голубых глаз удивление мешается с любопытством.

– Для тебя – конечно, – улыбается тогрута.

Баррис отрывает взгляд от тёмных губ и кивает на коридор. Она не уверена, как лучше объяснить свою внезапную идею. Она боится говорить об этом в коридорах храма. Баррис лишь начинает осторожно:

– Меня послали на Дронгар не только для того, чтобы лечить, – и даже если кто-то её услышит, она просто рассказывает о своей миссии. Ничего запретного. – Дело в том, что на Дронгаре росла бота. Очень ценное растение, оно лечило буквально всё, что угодно. Мне нужно было проследить за его поставками в Республику.

– Лечило? – уточняет Асока.

Баррис сворачивает к лестнице, ведущей к покоям. 

– Дронгар – это одна огромная теплица, – горько улыбается она. – Биологические процессы там идут с огромной скоростью. Бота мутировала. Она стала бесполезной, и бои за планету тут же прекратились.

– Оу, – выдавливает из себя тогрута. – И ты рассказываешь мне это, потому что...

Баррис опускает голову. Ей хочется натянуть капюшон ниже, чтобы закрыть лицо. А ещё – понизить голос, или замолчать, и вообще оттолкнуть Асоку подальше. Не делить с ней ношу, или… или не доверять ей, Баррис не уверена, в чём здесь дело. Но она верит в людей. Она очень хочет верить в джедаев, и она обязана сделать для них всё максимально возможное. 

– Потому что у меня есть немного боты с собой, – признаётся Баррис. – В виде инъекций.

Асока улыбается непонимающе:

– Но я не больна. Или с тобой что-то...

– Нет, – Баррис останавливается напротив двери в свою комнату. – Нет, дело… в другом. Пожалуйста, заходи.

Она жмёт на кнопку, открывая дверь, и пропускает тогруту вперёд. Та замирает посреди комнаты. Маленькой, строгой и аскетичной. Как положено джедаю.

– Пообещай никому не рассказывать, – требует Баррис, опускаясь перед своей лежанкой. – Хорошо?

– Клянусь, – отзывается та после секундной паузы. И это тоже неправильно. Личные тайны – недопустимая для джедая вещь, но обстоятельства вокруг тоже сложно назвать допустимыми. Они все на войне. Баррис пытается оправдать свою маленькую ложь джедаям этим. Она собирается с духом и запускает руки под матрас.

– Для одних видов бота – это лекарство, – объясняет она, доставая пару шприцов. – Для других – наркотик. Для джедаев… Я бы назвала это стимулятором. 

– Стимулятором чего? – спрашивает Асока, опускаясь на колени рядом с ней. 

– Связи с Силой, – произносит Баррис, ведя по инъектору подушечками пальцев. – Ощущения Силы. Её… понимания. Это сложно описать, пока не попробуешь.

– Ты пробовала? – поражённо шевелит губами Асока.

– В первый раз получилось случайно, – Баррис склоняет голову. – Позже… Это помогало мне спасать людей. Узнавать больше. Я почти не делала этого, но… Мне кажется, сейчас нужно.

Баррис передаёт Асоке один из шприцов. Та принимает его недоверчиво. Баррис же сложно отвести от него глаза. Этот шприц – второй из трёх оставшихся. И Баррис отдаёт его Асоке. 

Та ещё не понимает, как много это значит.

– Почему нужно? – в лоб спрашивает она. – И разве это безопасно?

– Это не Тёмная сторона, – отвечает Баррис. – Это только Сила. Её мощь. И да, такая мощь, безусловно, может... привести к развращению. Луминара сказала бы, что не стоит браться за божественное могущество, не имея божественной мудрости, но...

– Божественной? – слух бьёт знакомыми любопытными нотками. Теми нотками, после которых у Асоки всегда что-то шло не по плану.

– В каком-то смысле, – уклончиво отвечает Баррис. Хотя всё в ней кричит: да. И всё в ней хочет снова испытать это. – Это состояние помогает увидеть Силу. А через неё – весь мир. Это нужно, потому что… 

Слова кончаются. Баррис крепче сжимает шприц и садится на кровать. Асока пристраивается рядом. Плечо к плечу. Бедро к бедру. По коже тут же бежит желание придвинуться ближе, в голове стучит необходимость убраться подальше, но Баррис остаётся на месте. Она шепчет, опуская голову:

– Эта война разрушает нас, Асока. Наш Орден. Все наши идеалы. Я не могу просто смотреть на это, но… – к глазам подкатывает горячее, и Баррис делает усилие, чтобы продолжить говорить. – Я не знаю, что делать. Мне нужна помощь Силы. И я хочу показать тебе её, чтобы… Чтобы ты тоже смогла… подняться. Выше, чем джедаи, которые… заблудились. 

Пожалуйста, пусть Асока не примет это на свой счёт. Баррис ужасно боится её обидеть. Однако та только кивает задумчиво. И спрашивает:

– Так что, просто вкалываешь – и всё? 

– Вроде того.

– И я… познаю Силу?

Баррис задумчиво ведёт плечом.

– Ты познаешь всё, – обещает она. – Я могла бы сидеть здесь и неделями объяснять тебе, что такое Сила, кто такие джедаи и что с нами стало не так, но… Гораздо быстрее – увидеть. Это изменит тебя. Сделает тебя лучше. Клянусь.

Асока расстёгивает наруч на левой руке. Баррис сжимает под пальцами простынь, но в итоге она находит причину коснуться:

– Давай я поставлю тебе инъекцию, – улыбается она. – Всё-таки я здесь медик.

Асока молча кладёт руку ей на колени. У Баррис от этого мурашки бегут по бёдрам. Она закусывает губу, но она не подаёт виду. Она обхватывает чужое запястье ладонью и ведёт пальцами по внутренней стороне локтя. К едва заметной вене, пульсирующей под терракотовой кожей. Горячей. Асока – хищница, для её вида повышенная температура – это нормально, но Баррис от этого знания легче не становится. Она одёргивает себя, чтобы не провести пальцами выше. Она не отвечает на взгляд, который ощущает на своём лице. 

– Что мне делать, когда начнётся? – спрашивает Асока. 

– Просто осознавай, – Баррис снимает с инъектора колпачок и прислоняет иглу к тонкой коже. – Мне нужно конкретное знание. Тебе нужно только увидеть всё это. 

– Хорошо, – и в этом простом слове слышится столько доверия, что в груди щемит.

Баррис могла бы вколоть ей яд, и Асока бы до последней секунды ей верила.

Баррис жмёт на кнопку инъектора. Спустя мгновение Асока вдыхает глубоко. Её зрачки расширяются, ресницы трепещут, а через секунду всё тело тогруты обмякает. 

Она сейчас – в Силе. Целиком и полностью. И она не вернётся из неё прежней.

Баррис опускает тогруту на покрывало и берётся за второй укол.

Снять колпачок, закатать рукав, приставить, нажать на кнопку.

Баррис ничто не торопит, но действия всё равно выходят лихорадочно быстрыми. Потому что Баррис хочется. Всё внутри выкручивает из-за желания ощутить Силу снова. Она приставляет иглу к коже, давит, и она почти не ощущает боли от укола. 

Баррис закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает через пересохшие губы.

Один из плюсов боты в том, что она действует мгновенно. В вены приливает мощь – а спустя миг само всемогущество. Баррис ощущает, как дрожат её веки. Ощущает, как циркулирует воздух в лёгких и кровь бежит по телу. И она начинает ощущать гораздо больше своего тела. Больше, чем три или даже четыре измерения. Баррис чувствует Силу – во всей её бесконечности. Словно она может схватить саму ткань пространства-времени и скомкать её в руке. Это длится миг, не больше. Миг – который растягивается в бесконечность. Баррис растворяется всё сильнее. Она видит Силу, она становится Силой, под её веками мелькают планеты и солнца, цивилизации и войны, миллиарды лет – и каждую их секунду Баррис ощущает во всей её яркости. Это слишком много, чтобы запомнить, это то, что способно свести с ума, но прямо сейчас Баррис осознаёт себя Вселенной. Она знает, что её тело не успело сделать ни единого вдоха, но здесь, в Силе, время летит со скоростью бластерного выстрела. Ещё Баррис знает, что ей нужно сосредоточиться. Она помнит, что окунулась сюда не просто так. Она чувствует то, что, должно быть, ощущают боги, но у неё есть цель. Джедаи. Она должна понять, что делать с джедаями, и Баррис вырывает себя из ткани Силы. Это больно. Ощущение такое, словно Баррис отрывается от источника воды посреди пустыни. Но ей не нужна вся Вселенная. Ей нужен Орден, здесь и сейчас, и понимание: что с ним происходит. Как ей это исправить. Что ей сделать.

Баррис плотнее закрывает глаза. Она идёт глубже. Она понимает, что может сорваться. Она помнит, как в прошлый раз её едва не унесло бурными потоками… куда-то. Должно быть, туда, откуда её сознание уже никогда бы не вернулось. Здесь опасно. Здесь слишком легко шагнуть дальше возможного, и в погоне за знанием это ужасно сильно хочется сделать. Баррис едва ориентируется в потоках времён и измерений. Она шагает по лезвию. Она не помнит, откуда пришла, и ей всё ощутимей становится страшно. Разум забивает ощущениями из других эпох и других сознаний, а контроль, кусочек за кусочком, тает. Это состояние опасно. Но именно оно таит в себе знание. Любое знание во Вселенной. Нужно только найти его, нащупать, и Баррис пытается. Ширина её чувств прямо сейчас стремится в бесконечность. Они просто не вмещаются в её ограниченное понимание. Они отзываются болью в висках, однако Баррис не останавливается. Она не может позволить себе остановиться. Её чувств, стянутых всего тремя измерениями, недостаточно для осмысления всего вокруг, но кто, если не Баррис?

Она продолжает падать. Тонуть. В поисках истины, которую неспособен увидеть ни один мастер-джедай. Которая должна спасти Орден. Она усилием воли заставляет себя принять потоки, а не барахтаться в них. Она доверяет себя Силе. И это вселенское единение не может не быть истинным. Баррис ощущает это всем своим существом. 

Она падает глубже.

Она должна увидеть Войну клонов. Корусант и башни Храма. Ей необходимо увидеть суть происходящего, чтобы понять, где таится опасность и как её уничтожить. Вот только в мешанине огней перед глазами выцепить что-то одно – просто невозможно. Баррис слишком мала. Она словно на фронте, и на них наступают, и она – просто песчинка на фоне цунами. Огромного, тяжёлого, грозящего подавить её и унести. Навсегда. Часть Баррис хочет быть унесённой. Этим. Это не слова и не образы, не запахи, не вкус и не касания, это – сплав из всего этого и гораздо, гораздо большего. Вихрь энергии, которым Баррис неспособна управлять, подхватывает её. Несёт сквозь тысячи и миллионы лет, несёт сквозь гаснущие солнца и зарождающиеся планеты, и…

… и Асоку может унести куда-то тоже, напоминает Баррис её чувство ответственности. Она впустила Асоку сюда. Не беспокоясь, потому что в первое своё путешествие Баррис ощутила от силы треть того, что чувствует сейчас. Первое путешествие – короткое и простое. Разум ещё неприспособлен для всего и сразу, и этот разум потому находится в безопасности. Но что, если так было только с Баррис? Что, если Асока уже сорвалась в неизведанное?

Мысль о ней молнией проходит сквозь ткань Вселенной. Она цепляет Баррис, как крючком, и выдёргивает из омута.

Баррис ощущает Асоку. Её прибивает к Асоке. К лучу яркого света, слепящего, заставляющего глаза слезиться. Но у Баррис нет сил, чтобы отвернуться. Ей никогда не хватит на это сил. Она смотрит на Асоку. Бурную, мощную, почти ничем неограниченную. Она сияет ярче любой звезды в Галактике. Или Баррис так только кажется? Она не понимает, где находится, но она ощущает, как жар Асоки окутывает её. Обнимает. Проникает внутрь, во все трещины и изъяны, и наполняет их своим теплом. Асока согревает её изнутри. 

Баррис должна идти дальше. Асока здесь для того, чтобы исследовать Силу. Но Асока тратит себя на Баррис. Она окружает её, проникает в неё, возносит и переплетает с собой. И это ощущается самым правильным моментом во всей её жизни. Ощущается как… любовь. Огромная и горячая. Живая. 

Джедаи должны изгнать их за это, но Баррис тянется навстречу жару. Всё в ней тянется. Силы воли просто не хватает. Ничего не хватает. Баррис смогла отказаться от всей Вселенной. Однако от Асоки оторваться не получается. 

Кажется, где-то в реальности она утыкается Асоке в плечо.

Здесь, в бесплотном переплетении сознаний, Баррис только гладят по всем чувствам сразу. Эти чувства струнами звучат в теле. Асока играет на ней, как на музыкальном инструменте. 

Асока считает её прекрасной.

Асока передаёт ей своё восприятие, и Баррис захлёстывает чувствами. Более сильными, чем всё, ей когда-то испытанное. Более сильными, чем джедай может себе позволить. Однако отказаться от этого – всё равно что умереть. Баррис откликается на чужие касания. Баррис хочется на них отвечать. 

Действия инъекций никогда не хватало надолго. Обычно Баррис находила себя на полу, дрожащую, ошеломлённую, и пыталась отойти от увиденного. 

Она находит себя в чужих объятиях. Часть её – всё ещё в Силе, но другая часть всё быстрее возвращается в тело. Которому тепло. Недостаточно тепло. Баррис лежит на холодных простынях, прижимаясь к Асоке, и та…

Асока целует её.

Осознание происходящего заставляет дёрнуться всё тело Баррис. Но не заставляет отстраниться. От чужих ладоней, и губ, и жара. Баррис тысячу раз смотрела на губы Асоки. Она помнит, как они взялись за руки впервые. На Джеонозисе. Они были уверены, что умрут, и они пожертвовали собой, и они взялись за руки.

Для Баррис это значило больше.

Сейчас эти руки гладят её лопатки. А губы – касаются её губ. Легко. Нежно. Они мягкие и горячие, сжимают уверенней, и Баррис насквозь пропитана чужим жаром, и это лучше, чем всё, что она когда-либо ощущала. Лучше, чем вся Вселенная перед её глазами. Баррис ощущает… себя. Не потерянную. Не маленькую и незначительную. Она важна для Асоки, Асока топит её в своём свете и своих касаниях, и Баррис никак не может наскребсти в себе сил оторваться. Ей нужно прекратить. Она помнит, что джедаи так не поступают. Не целуются, валясь на тонкой лежанке в холодном углу Храма. Не дрожат, прижимаясь друг к другу. Дыхание Баррис не должно так сбиваться, и по позвоночнику не должны сбегать мурашки. Но это происходит. И ей жарко. Настолько, что снять с себя все слои плотной ткани кажется жизненно необходимым. 

– Асока… – каким-то чудом удаётся выдавить Баррис.

Ладонь Асоки накрывает её щеку. Большой палец – гладит скулу. Асока закусывает пухлую губу.

– Я же видела, как ты смотришь на меня, – шепчет она прерывисто. – Я всегда видела, Баррис. Ты… Мы чувствуем одно и то же. Я теперь знаю. Я… Я хочу…

Она осекается, и её взгляд обжигает Баррис физически. А затем – губы. Асока прижимается к её губам своими, давит, сминает, и Баррис плавится. Она никогда не знала, что ей нужно нечто подобное. Но ей нужно это ужасно сильно. Чувствовать… хоть что-то. Быть больше, чем единицей в Ордене. Ощущать жизнь. Быть живой. Важной. Быть центром чьего-то мироздания. Такого дорогого. Драгоценного. Прекрасного. То, что происходит, кажется прекрасным. Всё в Баррис хочет сорваться… к Асоке, что бы это ни значило. Баррис задыхается. Она не вполне владеет собой. Она всё ещё во власти Силы, и наркотик, бегущий по её венам, скрадывает мысли. А Сила почему-то не останавливает её. 

Сила не может лгать.

Сила остановила бы её, будь это злом, верно?

Баррис, замершая под чужими ладонями, ищет себе оправдания. Она дрожит. Нет: её трясёт. Ей страшно и горячо, и сердце сжимает, а Асока сжимает её талию, и… кажется, Баррис срывается.

Это не кажется неправильным.

Она обнимает Асоку в ответ, и это кажется самым прекрасным поступком за всю её жизнь. То, как она прижимается к горячему телу. Баррис шевелит губами в попытке ответить на поцелуй. Она закрывает глаза, ощущая Асоку всем своим существом. Наконец-то – не одиноким. Наконец-то – живым. 

Баррис приоткрывает губы, и Асока скользит между них языком. Она скользит им к нёбу Баррис, глубоко, жарко, и у той мурашки разбегаются по плечам. Асока целуется неловко, но уверенно. Сильно. Она скользит ладонями к её поясу и расстёгивает его. Спустя секунду – уже поднимается выше, и с плеч Баррис спадает плащ. Однако дышать почему-то становится только тяжелее. Ощущения, тягучие, жаркие, захлёстывают разум волнами. Одна за другой, каждая – мощнее предыдущей, и Баррис позволяет. Расстегнуть застёжки своего платья. Залезть под него. Асока отрывается от её губ, чтобы стянуть с неё одежду, и это слишком быстро. Слишком правильно, чтобы остановиться. Слишком хорошо. Асока ложится на неё, находит её ладони своими и переплетает их пальцы. Она вжимает её в матрас. Она гибкая и сильная, действительно сильная, и Баррис больше не ощущает себя так, словно она старше. Асока явно лучше знает, что делает. Даже если делает впервые. Наверняка впервые. Заметно по румянцу на щеках, по сбитым выдохам и по тому, насколько жадно она на Баррис смотрит. С восхищением. С желанием. Баррис растворяет в нём. Их желания мешает вместе, их ощущения – тоже, и Баррис не уверена, что чувствует она сама, а что – за Асоку. И это действительно прекрасно. Их поцелуй – торопливый и глубокий. Они сталкиваются носами, они обе движутся как-то не в такт, Баррис вообще плохо понимает, что она делает, но чем дальше – тем проще это получается. Скомканность уступает место напряжению. Температура воздуха растёт. Стук крови разносит по всему телу импульсы электричества. Мышцы поэтому сокращаются от каждого чужого касания. Шея, живот, ниже. На Баррис остаётся только простое чёрное бельё. На Асоке – больше, и Асока решает это исправить. Она садится на бёдра Баррис. Она дышит тяжело, пока стягивает с себя кофту и штаны, и всё происходит действительно быстро. Баррис… поступала бы не так. Она бы больше обнимала и меньше раздевалась. Она бы не ничего не делала вот так, сразу. Но она боится остановиться. Она боится, что, если остановится, то этого никогда не повторится. Она боится очнуться. Боится одиночества. И она лежит, кусая губы. Подрагивая от жара, который бьётся во всём теле и копится внизу живота. Он заставляет выгибаться под чужие касания. Он сильный, он тягучий и вязкий, и его не получается контролировать. 

– Молчи, – Асока кладёт на губы Баррис пальцы. – Просто молчи, хорошо?

В этот миг Баррис осознаёт, что напугана. Поэтому её глаза так широко распахнуты. Поэтому она дышит тяжело. Или… или это не страх? Отчего ещё сердце может так бешено биться в рёбра? 

Асока наклоняется к ней. Захватывает её губы, сминает, и Баррис ведёт по её спине кончиками пальцев. Трясущимися. Влажными. Асока следует её примеру, но она ведёт ладонями. По груди. Сжимает её, и с губ Баррис срывается выдох. Но Асока движется дальше. Ниже. Одной ладонью она продолжает сжимать её грудь, а второй – забирается под бельё. И в следующую секунду с губ срывается уже стон. Сдавленный и непривычный. Ощущения – тоже непривычные. Они огнём разбегаются по нервам. Асока скользит парой пальцев туда, где влажно и очень чувствительно, а затем – скользит обратно, вверх, вниз, ещё раз, и от каждого её движения тело Баррис выгинает всё сильнее. Ощущения забивают нервы. Выкручивают их. Каждую клетку в теле всё сильнее заполняет напряжением, и Баррис перестаёт думать. Невозможно думать, когда Асока лежит на ней, когда Асока целует её, когда её пальцы кружат по невозможно чувствительной точке, и в жизни Баррис не было ничего – буквально ничего – прекраснее.

Баррис не знает, куда деть руки, и в итоге она сжимает ими простыни. Она закусывает губу. Она стонет, несдержанно, и Сила между ней и Асокой крепнет. Сила передаёт все чувства в оба направления. Она не даёт запаниковать, позволяет забыться, и Баррис растворяется в Асоке также, как растворялась во Вселенной. Асока – тоже Вселенная. Звёзда. Луч, который пробивается через все постулаты, которые кажутся забытыми и мёртвыми, луч, который высвечивает в Баррис всё самое живое и вытаскивает это на поверхность. 

Баррис ловит губами воздух. Чувства бьются в теле, пульсируют и нарастают, и сил на стоны вскоре не остаётся. Их не хватает вообще ни на что. Только ощущать. Быть здесь и сейчас. Быть с Асокой. Живой и чувствующей.

На мгновение разум прошивает: неправильной.

В следующий миг Баррис накрывает. Волна мурашек, острая и сладкая, расходится по телу. Она выгибает и выкручивает, выжимая из каждой клетки всё её напряжение. Эта судорога выносит Баррис за пределы тела не хуже медитации или наркотика. Она оставляет от всего мира только саму Баррис, и Асоку, и всё горячее и тесное между ними.

Баррис не хочет возвращаться обратно.

Она хочет остаться в этих мгновениях навсегда, но они проходят сквозь пальцы. Ощущения схлынывают, оставляя на постели только их двоих. Раздетых. Асока всё ещё на ней, сверху, и она тоже дрожит.

– Я чувствовала всё вместе с тобой, – выдыхает она с улыбкой. Немного хищнической и донельзя довольной. 

Баррис утыкается ей в плечо.

Она знает, что вот-вот осознаёт всё.

Она знает, что вот-вот возненавидит себя за это.

Баррис цепляется за те мгновения, в которых им обеим ещё хорошо. В которых они ещё вместе, и это кажется правильным.

– Что ты увидела в Силе? – с трудом разлепляет губы Баррис. – Я… Просто я давала тебе боту не для... этого. Я только хотела показать тебе…

Асока качает головой. Она отвечает, ведя пальцами по лицу Баррис:

– Я увидела… – её голос становится тише, – прекрасное. Галактики. Миры. Силу… в чистом виде. Я ещё не до конца осознала, но… Ты помогла мне, Баррис. И… я увидела тебя. Ещё ярче, чем прежде. Прости, но я просто не могла не сделать этого. Я очень хотела поцеловать тебя. Хотела… тебя. Ты же понимаешь. Я знаю, что понимаешь.

Асока права. Однако это не делает правыми их обеих. Баррис нужно остаться одной. Баррис нужно успокоиться и понять всё. И к глазам почему-то подступают слёзы.

– Луминара может зайти сюда, – Баррис лжёт. 

Асока морщится картинно.

– А мне Энакин не стал бы читать по этому поводу лекций, – заявляет она, и Баррис очень хочется дать Скайуокеру подзатыльник. Как минимум. Потому что он учит Асоку неправильно. И Баррис поступила очень, очень неправильно. Она хотела узнать, как всё исправить, но в итоге она лишь запуталась сильнее. 

К счастью, Асока всё-таки скатывается с неё. Она натягивает на себя одежду. Улыбаясь. Широко, от уха до уха, так, как только она умеет, и Баррис почти больно на это смотреть. 

Баррис никогда так не улыбалась.

Она всю жизнь запрещала себе, и запрещать – это то, что на самом деле правильно.

– До встречи, – Асока вдруг прижимается губами к её лбу. – Я буду на Корусанте ещё три дня. Если тебе в дверь стучат два раза по пять – значит, это я.

Она хочет прийти к ней снова. Для неё это так легко и так радостно, что Баррис хочется ущипнуть себя. Сложно поверить, что джедайка – пусть даже ещё падаванка – способна настолько просто предавать правила Ордена.

Асока предаёт.

Она поднимается на ноги, и Баррис натягивает на лицо улыбку. Чтобы Асока ушла. Чтобы ей казалось, что Баррис в порядке.

Асока останавливается у самой двери и оборачивается через плечо.

– Два раза по пять, – повторяет она с заговорщической ухмылочкой. – Жди меня.

Баррис кивает.

Только после этого Асока оставляет её.

В комнате повисает тишина. Воздух, такой горячий минуту назад, обжигает холодом. На Баррис валится вся его тяжесть. Она закрывает лицо руками. 

Она всё ещё не знает, что сделает.

Она плачет.


	4. четыре

Баррис не выдерживает долго. Она сидит, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, она очень хочет плакать, но глаза почему-то сухие. Баррис знает, что ошиблась. Они с Асокой обе ужасно ошиблись. И Баррис втройне сильнее желает исправить всё. Всех. Она хватает последний инъектор. 

Сила должна была показать ей решение. Вместо этого Сила показала ей Асоку. Точнее, Асока отвлекла её. Сила не могла внушить Баррис… всё это. Сила просто не могла, это не по-джедайски, это нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, и тысячи “нельзя” ярко-алой пеленой встают перед глазами.

Баррис прижимает инъектор к коже и жмёт так резко, что боль от укола заставляет вскрикнуть.

Баррис не позволяет себе отвлечься.

Она дрожит. Она ощущает это ещё какой-то остаток секунды, а после – всё захлёстывает Сила. Яркая и многоцветная, могучая и живая, и Баррис изо всех сил барахтается в ней. Она ощущает мощь. Бесконечную мощь. И она знает, что не должна пользоваться ею. Никто не должен. Никто, кто не является бесконечно мудрым, непогрешимо добродетельным и совершенно идеальным. Баррис неидеальна. Но она понятия не имеет, куда Сила выведет её сама по себе. Баррис не уверена, что сумеет узнать свои ответы. И это её последний шанс.

Баррис решается.

Она вдыхает мощь – и та расцветает в теле взрывами. Силой. На секунду разум заволакивает видением. Воспоминанием. Баррис стоит в пещере на Илуме. Она держит в руках ярко-голубой кристалл. Ей шестнадцать, и она вот-вот соберёт свой световой меч.

– Кристалл – сердце клинка, – торжественно произносит Луминара. – Сердце – кристалл джедая. Джедай – кристалл Силы. Сила – клинок сердца. Всё связано. Кристалл, клинок, джедай. Вы едины.

В этот миг Баррис счастлива. Совсем скоро она активирует клинок, и тогда она впервые почувствует себя джедайкой. Сильной. Мудрой. Сейчас она ощущает то же – но в тысячу раз сильнее. Великой мощью нужно распоряжаться с великой осторожностью, мощь способна развращать, старые мантры бьются в голове едва ли не паникой. Сила – не инструмент, а основа этики и морали. Силу нельзя подчинять себе. Но Баррис давит на неё. Эмоций в Баррис слишком много, они снова подводят её к грани, и она готова на всё, чтобы избавиться от этого. Чтобы найти решение. Чтобы спасти всех.

Баррис использует Силу. Как инструмент. Она подавляет её собственной волей, волей, выкристаллизовывавшейся в годах тренировок и медитаций.

– Джедаи, – шепчет Баррис пересохшими губами. – Корусант. Джедаи. Покажи мне джедаев…

Сила показывает ей войну.

В разуме проносятся планеты и флоты. Треск миллиарда выстрелов. Ужас триллионов созданий. Его так много, что сердце угрожает треснуть. Ощущение такое, словно оно вот-вот расколется, зальёт кровью грудную клетку, и Баррис захлебнётся – также, как жертвы этой войны.

– Джедаи, – повторяет Баррис, и собственный шёпот звучит громче любых видений. – Храм.

Средоточие покоя – которое больше не чувствуется таковым.

Баррис хватает поток Силы, проходящий через него. Она управляет им. Она требует от него решения, и ощущение такое, словно Баррис вот-вот переломится. Словно её не хватит. Видения перед глазами – мутные и нечёткие. Но это Корусант. Это столица.

Вместо света Баррис ощущает тьму. Что-то – кого-то? – расчётливого и жестокого. Зло. Могущество. Ослепляющее. Выталкивающее из Силы, едва только Баррис пытается всмотреться. Она может продолжить, она знает, что ей хватит сил, но она не умеет. Её обучали следовать Силе, а не подчинять её. 

Баррис вдруг чувствует холодный пол под своей спиной. Слёзы в уголках глаз. Силу. Не ту, к которой привыкла, не ведущую и мягкую. Нет, эта – холоднее. Как сталь, из которой теперь необходимо что-то выплавить.

Баррис пытается встать, но тело плохо слушается. Мышцы подрагивают. У Баррис с трудом получается опереться на локти. Она дышит тяжело. Она осознаёт, что сделала, и разум сковывает ужасом.

Баррис хотела только спасти всех.

Она хотела этого так сильно, что сломала правила. Только что она не просила у Силы и не шла за ней. Нет, Баррис ломала её. Она подчиняла Силу своей воле. И у неё получилось. 

Так поступают ситхи, а не джедаи.

Баррис не должна была так поступать, но мощь всё ещё клокочет в венах. Мощь кружит голову. Она пульсирует в мозгу эйфорией и властью. 

Баррис жмурится, силясь выдавить из своей головы… это. Контрастное. Жгущее то ли жаром, то ли ледяным холодом. Могучее и чужеродное. Это... умение. Умение подчинять. Которое возникло так просто. Которое уже никогда не получится забыть. Баррис подбирается, сбиваясь в комок. Она закрывает глаза и утыкается носом в колени. Она всё ещё голая. По коже гуляет холод. По сердцу – жар. Он пульсирует в груди, и каждый удар отдаётся фейерверком в голове.

Баррис видела тьму. Здесь, в самом центре Корусанта. Тьму столь жестокую и высокомерную, что её почти невозможно исправить. И это были… джедаи? 

Больше некому.

Баррис слышала о том, что ситхи вернулись. Но их просто не может быть в сердце столицы. Джедаи увидели бы их. Такие магистры, как Шаак Ти или мастер Йода. Они не могли бы пропустить ситха здесь, в храме, или около храма, факт в том, что здесь. Здесь, где есть только... 

Джедаи.

Джедаи теперь – зло. Сама Сила показала это Баррис. Войну, и смерть, и Корусант, а в самом его центре – тьму. 

Каждый вдох даётся Баррис с трудом. 

Джедаи – это… это…

– Джедаи, – шепчет Баррис онемевшими губами, – это тьма.

В тот момент, когда слова оседают в воздухе, они становятся правдой. Тяжёлой, очевидной, чудовищно простой правдой.

Джедаи не дают этой войне закончиться.

Джедаи ведут тысячи и миллионы людей на убой.

Джедаи сидят здесь, в самом центре столицы, и здесь же Баррис ощутила зло. Средоточие зла. Холодное, безжалостное, сильное.

Эта сила – беспощадная и несгибаемая – отзывается внутри Баррис ужасно знакомым отзвуком. 

Баррис обхватывает себя ладонями. Её знобит. Кончики пальцев дрожат. Мурашки стягивают один сантиметр кожи за другим, от затылка к пояснице, и собственное тело ощущается чужим. Мощь, которая течёт по венам этого тела – чужая. Баррис не узнаёт её. Но она знает. Как бы ни было страшно в этом себе признаваться, она знает. Она… она слишком... 

Баррис вдыхает – глубоко, до боли в трахее – и безуспешно пытается выдохнуть. 

Она зашла слишком далеко.

Она пала на Тёмную сторону.

Баррис задыхается от чужой незнакомой Силы.

Она одна, и эта ночь обещает стать бесконечной.

Из-за двери доносится тихий гул световых мечей. Иногда – голоса детей. И мерный голос магистра Йоды, который ведёт свою лекцию… кажется, о важности концентрации. Баррис не слишком внимательно его слушает. 

Она вышла из комнаты впервые за полтора дня. 

Четыре раза за ночь ей пришлось игнорировать Асоку. Два раза она стучала в дверь. Ещё два – звонила. Утром Баррис ответила ей, что пребывала в глубокой медитации, и нет, встретиться сегодня вряд ли получится. Баррис почти решила, что сделает с Орденом. Но у неё никак не выходит решиться на ещё одну встречу с Асокой. 

– Баррис, – в первую секунду та вздрагивает, но нет. Это не голос Асоки. Это Луминара встаёт рядом. Сдержанная улыбка, спокойный взгляд, ладони, сложенные на животе. Луминара Ундулли, образчик рыцаря-джедая. Луминара Ундулли, хладнокровная убийца.

Баррис натягивает на лицо улыбку.

– Я ухожу к шаттлу, который доставит меня на новую… миссию Совета, – сообщает Луминара, выдержав короткую, но неприятную паузу. – Рада, что у меня получится попрощаться с тобой. 

“... миссию Совета”. Ни места, ни цели, ни сроков – Баррис, по мнению Луминары, недостойна знать ничего из этого. Прежде Баррис и не задумалась бы о секретности. Секретно – значит секретно, не положено знать – значит, не положено. Однако теперь Баррис обращает внимание. Она помнит, сколько раз ей отказывали в ответах. И чаще, гораздо чаще джедаи скрывали что-то от простых людей. “Мы не должны раскрывать своего лица; истинные мотивы людям неизвестны; им незачем это знать” – именно так Луминара говорила год за годом. Хотя джедаи служат Республике, а власть в той, по идее, принадлежит всем людям разом. Однако на практике ни люди, ни их мнение не значат для Ордена ничего. Орден действует сам. Орден считает, что он выше. 

Баррис спросила бы у Луминары об этом высокомерии. Баррис надеялась бы, что она чего-то не понимает. Баррис отвела бы Луминару в сторону и попросила её о долгом личном разговоре, но больше – нет. Больше Баррис не позволит себе слабостей.

– И я рада, мастер, – ровно произносит мирилианка. – Да пребудет с вами Сила. 

– Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Баррис, – отзывается Луминара, и в её взгляде мелькает нечто почти тёплое.

В детстве Баррис отдала бы всё за один такой взгляд. За объятие. За доброе слово, которое не было продиктовано бы сухими целями педагогики.

Баррис больше не нуждается в этом. Не от Луминары. Не от кого-то, подобного ей. 

Мастер уходит вперёд по коридору. 

Баррис шла туда же, но остановилась здесь. Потому что… все эти детские голоса, юнлинги, мечи. Они ударили по слуху. Они напомнили: эти дети ни в чём невиновны. Однако вырастут они ослепшими от гордыни убийцами – если только Баррис не исправит Орден. Она о многом думала ночью. Она вспоминала одну миссию за другой. Хотя думать было страшно. Жертв было много. Они мелькали перед глазами. Баррис только двадцать, но она убила их всех. Баррис джедайка, но она убила их всех. Баррис очень хотела думать о чём-то другом, но она убила их всех.

И магистры говорили, что она всё делает правильно. 

Она выпрямляет голову и шагает дальше. 

За прошедшие часы план успел оформиться в голове. Не план даже, а идея. Немного безумная, не самая лучшая, однако выбирать не приходится. Баррис обязана что-то сделать. Это будет жестоко. Некрасиво, тяжело и неправильно. Потому что Баррис не отказалась от Тёмной стороны. Она всё ещё дышит ей. Она идёт по коридору, предавшая Орден сильнее всех прочих, но она всё ещё права. Потому что Баррис видела правду. И, в итоге, она сделает Орден лучше. Она сделает всё необходимое, она станет из-за этого монстром, но Орден важнее неё одной.

Свет из высоких окон слепит глаза.

Баррис не тешит себя иллюзиями. Она не сможет пользоваться Тёмной стороной чуть-чуть. У неё не выйдет быть немножечко осквернённой. Тёмная сторона развратит её, и поглотит её, и превратит в одно из тех чудищ, которых Баррис боялась в детстве. Но, прежде чем это случится, Баррис успеет выполнить задуманное. 

Баррис жертвует собой, чтобы показать джедаям правду о них.

Баррис уже нашла в голонете нужные бомбы. Нанодроиды, если быть точной. Нужно найти человека, который пронесёт их в Храм, и этот человек погибнет. Это неправильно, но… но есть вещи, которые гораздо важнее, чем возможность поступить правильно. Спасение Ордена – именно такая вещь.

Баррис выходит на крыльцо Храма и замирает.

Перед ней расстилаются купола и шпили тысяч зданий. Лучи света отражаются от них, складываясь в мозаику величайшей планеты Галактики. Если смотреть только вперёд, то кажется, что войны нет. Что ничего плохого никогда не было. Однако за спиной у Баррис – Храм, полный убийц, за её спиной – мёртвые клоны и выжженые поля, и это должно быть остановлено. 

Джедаи должны понять, как сильно они ошибаются. Баррис покажет им. Раз им плевать на собственных солдат, она покажет им смерть на их собственном примере. Она взорвёт самое сердце Ордена. Баррис заставит джедаев сомневаться друг в друге, она заронит в их головы мысль: любой из нас мог сделать это. Любой из нас может быть убийцей. Джедаи не осознают, что давно ими стали, но так они поймут. Из-за шока, из-за боли, из-за всего, что хоть немного приблизит их к реальности. 

Вероятно, однажды они поймают её. Тогда джедаи взглянут в Баррис, как в зеркало. Они ужаснутся – и она объяснит им. Почему, зачем, как. 

Баррис никогда не будет рыцарем-джедаем. Уже скоро Тёмная сторона начнёт сводить её с ума. Однако она успеет. Она всё успеет.

Баррис заносит сапог над ступенькой, когда трель комлинка заставляет её вздрогнуть.

Асока. Цифры на экранчике гласят, что вызов идёт на частоте Асоки. Баррис не хочет отвечать. Точнее, она хочет, она безумно хочет услышать её, увидеть её, снова… снова… хотя бы коснуться, но именно поэтому поступать так нельзя. Поддаваться порокам – нельзя. Однако вызывать у кого-то подозрения, давать понять, что с Баррис стало что-то не так, нельзя тем более. 

– Да? – Баррис щёлкает пару кнопок, и маленькая голограмма Асоки повисает у неё перед глазами.

– Привет! – голос, как всегда, звонкий, заставляет слёзы подняться к глазам. – Хотела предупредить, что меня с мастером Энакином куда-то там перекидывают. Сегодня вечером. Мы не сможем… всё-таки встретиться?

Асока выглядит так, словно вот-вот скажет “пожалуйста”. 

Сердце Баррис сжимает, как тисками. Воздуха резко перестаёт хватать. Однако она отвечает (и она всё ещё не плачет):

– Нет… нет, прости, Асока, не думаю. Мне нужно… – она оглядывается по сторонам, и взгляд падает на одного из стражей, – … побывать на тренировке со стражей Храма. Я должна научиться драться с противником, вооружённым пиками. Это… дело Совета. 

На лице Асоки отражается разочарование. 

– Я понимаю, – вздыхает она. – Раз дело Совета, то… удачи тебе. Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

– И с тобой, – голос заносит опасно высоко, но он не срывается. Чудовищным усилием силы воли – не срывается. – Я позвоню тебе, если освобожусь раньше.

– Обязательно, – энергично кивает Асока. – Ладно, я тогда… схожу куда-нибудь, наверное. Пока.

Баррис очень боится всхлипнуть прямо сейчас. Поэтому она только кивает, не размыкая губ.

Она вдруг перехватывает взгляд стража, явно слышавшего разговор. Точнее… Баррис просто знает, что он на неё смотрит. Там, за своей маской и безупречной выправкой. Кем бы ни был этот страж – он знает, что никто не направлял её к ним на обучение. Он знает, что Баррис врёт. Но они не знакомы. А мелкая ложь – не преступление. Так что страж продолжает стоять, сжимая в руках ярко-белую пику.

Баррис опускает комлинк. Она вытирает вспотевшие ладони о ткань юбки. Асока. Всё в Баррис кричит, что Асока не должна пострадать, но это неправда. Асока – олицетворение всего плохого, чем стал Орден. Безрассудная, нарушающая каноны, убивающая без единого угрызения совести. В этом нет её вины. Виновен Орден, виновен Скайуокер, виновен каждый, кто воспитывал её и не уследил. Но факт есть факт. Асока ужасна.

Есть ещё один факт. 

Баррис жмурится, сдерживая влагу под веками.

Баррис любит её. Так, как нельзя джедаям. И Баррис хочет верить, что сама она пала не настолько сильно. Она может поставить цель выше собственных привязанностей. Она жертвует собой. Если понадобится – то она пожертвует и Асокой. В первую очередь, Асокой.

Баррис спускается по ступеням.

Баррис знает, что больше никогда не остановит свой спуск вниз.


End file.
